


Just An Accident (Edd/Hellucard)

by imiyu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Embarrassment, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, also there is affection at the end, hellucard has an accident, i hope you enjoy my sinful writing lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imiyu/pseuds/imiyu
Summary: Hellucard and Edd make plans for a day out, but what happens when Hellucard holds himself a bit too long?





	Just An Accident (Edd/Hellucard)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i love this ship so i decided to make a fic of these two a nd hellucard is like irrelevant af but i love him anyways (this is the first omorashi fic ive ever written so sorry if its a bit sloppy)

Hellucard paced around his room in excitement and nervousness. He stared intently at his phone, waiting to receive a text from his childhood crush, Edd. Today was the day the two had planned to hang out, which hardly occurred much, due to the fact that Edd was usually more occupied with his own friend group than anything else. Hellucard didn’t mind though, as long as he got to spend time with the taller brunette.

A few minutes had passed before he finally received a notification. As expected, Edd had just sent him a message. Hellucared stopped to read what his friend had sent, eager to see him.

_"Hey Hellu! Come over when you’re ready, I’ll see you soon”_

With that, Hellucard exited his bedroom and headed for the door. Upon opening it, he suddenly felt a tinge of pressure in his bladder, urging him to relieve himself. Hellucard simply shrugged it off, though, assuming he could just wait until he arrived at Edd’s apartment to use the bathroom. After all, he didn’t feel that he needed to go that badly, so he didn’t think of it as an issue.

It didn’t take long before the blonde man eventually arrived at Edd’s apartment, knocking on the door.

"Ey ‘Edd!” Hellucard greeted as his friend opened the door, his accent noticeable as always. The way Hellucard pronounced the larger man’s name slightly annoyed Edd, but he ignored it as always and instead greeted his friend.

“Hey Hellucard.” Edd replied. “I’ve got some stuff planned for today, let's go!” He stated, grabbing his friend and pulling him out of his apartment eagerly. Hellucard did not object, and instead followed the British man without concern. At this point, the need for him to relieve his bladder got worse, but Hellucard was too caught up with Edd to pay any mind.

The two got into all sorts of antics, doing silly things to make each other laugh, hanging out at the arcade, and eating junk food. Hellucard admired Edd the whole time, despite his obliviousness to Hellucard’s crush. Although Edd wasn’t the only thing on Hellucard’s mind. Only now could he feel the pressure of his bladder start to push him over the edge, making him lose his focus on anything else but the need to relieve himself.

“Hey, uh, Edd?” Hellucard spoke up embarrassment, wishing he didn’t have to admit to his current predicament.

“What’s up Hellu?” Edd responded, taking a sip from his can of Cola as the two were walking home.

“I kind of.. Have to pee..” The blonde man stated, avoiding eye contact from Edd. Although as much as Hellucard didn’t want to admit it, he could feel himself starting to get desperate. It became harder for him to stand still as he tried not to relieve himself right then and there.

“Oh, Don’t worry,” Edd responded in an understanding voice. “We’ll be back at my apartment soon, and you can use the bathroom there.” Edd noticed the blush spread across the poor Canadian’s face, and he couldn’t help feeling sorry for Hellucard, he seemed as if he had been holding it for a while now. Despite his pity, though, the thought of Hellucard holding himself almost made Edd feel a bit excited.

The two continued on, and Hellucard struggled not to put his hands on his crotch, conscious of peeing himself in public around all of the people that could be watching him desperately make a mess, especially in front of Edd. He was hit by a wave of desperation as he felt his knees getting weaker, making him dribble and stain his boxers.

Once they finally arrived at Edd’s apartment, Hellucard couldn’t take it anymore, desperately gripping his member in an attempt to not pee himself. Edd watched him quietly as he felt a hot blush spread across his face. He didn’t know why, but watching Hellucard like this seemed to make him feel aroused.

“I-I’m sorry Edd, I have to go really badly!” Hellucard explains.

As he rushed to Edd’s bathroom, he could already feel a stream start to run down his pants. He didn’t even care to close the door once he made it to the toilet, quickly attempting to undo his belt.

Before Hellucard could do anything, he could already feel his pee flooding his boxers and staining his jeans. He collapsed onto his knees as his urine came out forcefully, pooling around Edd’s bathroom floor with a loud noise.

Edd watched in astonishment as his childhood friend just wet all over his bathroom floor, biting his lip. He didn’t want himself to watch this, but he couldn’t help himself, somehow he just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

“A-Ah….” Hellucard stuttered in embarrassment. His bladder still felt heavy with pressure as his stream continued on the floor, until it eventually died down. Tears began to form in Hellucard’s eyes as he realized what he just did. It took him a few seconds to contain himself, but he stood up and turned to Edd, quickly trying to wipe the tears off of his flushed face.

“I am really sorry, Edd…. This is all my fault, I can clean it up!” He stammered, hoping Edd didn’t hate him for what he had just done.

To his surprise, Edd hugged Hellucard, ignoring his clearly stained pants.

“It’s okay Hellu, it was just an accident.” Edd said with a warm voice, rubbing his friend’s back. “I can help get you cleaned up, okay?”

Hellucard blushed, not expecting Edd to show him such affection. Despite Edd’s kind and laid back personality, Hellucard felt as if he was going to be laughed at, or even worse. He gently hugged Edd back before Edd pulled away and looked at the Canadian’s blue eyes.

“Thank you Edd…” Hellucard sniffled. He looked down, feeling his heartbeat through his chest. “I…. I love you…” He said with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

“Hah, so you’re saying _urine_ love?” Edd laughed.

“Edd!” Hellucard said in surprise, before giggling a bit himself.

“But seriously, I love you too.” Edd said to him with a smile, taking his hand before helping him get cleaned up.

_“Let’s hang out again sometime!”_


End file.
